


Halloween Dance and Some Unfortunate Events

by WiChill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff, French!Levi, German!Eren, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervous Levi, cocky eren, dance, jealous Levi, levi has a potty mouth, rude humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiChill/pseuds/WiChill
Summary: Levi is willing to go all the way to get Eren to go with him to the Halloween Dance. But things get complicated since Levi cannot show any sign of intelligence around the German hottie. However, he isn't taking no for an answer.





	1. Hey

“Hey, can I borrow a pencil real quick?”

“Hnnggh, s-hure.”

 

And that’s my relationship with Eren (god bless that sweet ass) in a nutshell.

I’m usually a smooth bitch who’s always chill and fuckever. But for some weird goddamn reason, I seem to lose all my human intellect once _he_ starts talking to me.

God help me, I thought as I noticed how his brown locks draped over that sun-kissed skin. His tight shirt sculpted out his fine ass bod. Oh my holy shit, hold me in those big arms and never let go; he simply **_has_** got to be a Greek God.

“Uhm… well…?” He cocked his head to the side and stared into my soul with those panty-dropping(ly) adorable big green eyes _. Uhm, well, fuck me, daddy_.

I snapped out of my trance once I realised what he had just asked me. Spouting out some random ramblings that I am not even sure were actual words, I shuffled through my bag.

“Cool shirt.”

“Tee-hee.”

Long pause.

Pencil. I gave it to him monotonously as I contemplated my life decisions. ‘Tee-hee.’ Not half as bad as when I replied ‘Damn’ after he greeted me last week. Now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure that’s why he hasn’t greeted me or anything _this_ week. Maybe it’s because he’s been busy worrying about the exams. Or maybe he just thinks I’m a creepy pervert. On a side note, what shirt did I wear today?

 

~~oOo~~

Hanji grinned at me suspiciously as I ate my sandwich. She slowly scooted her bony ass closer to my seat probably hoping I wouldn’t notice. Honestly, can’t a guy just enjoy his fucking bread in peace? Practically smiling from ear to ear, she giggled out, “Well? Did you? Did you?”

Forcing an over-exaggeratedly happy tone, I replied, “No, but I did let out a weird noise when he asked me for a pencil this morning though. If that counts as flirting.” I added the last part blandly.

Just like I expected, Hanji leaned back in her seat with a tired groan. She kicked me under the table. I cussed under my breath.

“Time, Levi, time! It’s only a week until you-know-what.”

“Yeah. I know. I’m working on it.”

She stayed quiet for some few heavenly minutes before she decided to fuck me over again. “You didn’t take your pencil back, did you?”

~~oOo~~

Well I suppose now I can say that my life officially sucks. Two weeks in, one week left, and I still haven’t even given him so much as a little smile. The only ‘words’ he had heard from me are all those weird made-up noises and full on all-32-teeth-included grins. At the best, he probably thinks I’m slow.

11 days left till the Halloween dance.

I mean it’s not like I haven’t been asked to it or anything. Like, Erwin asked me. Petra asked me. Boom, both genders. Fuck yeah. Levi. That’s me.

But the thing is, I rejected the 3 offers I got, the last being my lesbian lab partner who somehow thought I was a girl. Cocky past me thought I would definitely ask Eren to be my date. And I might be wrong on this but it still hasn’t happened.

And the thing I just saw this evening further solidified the fact that I’m not going to The Dance with hottie Jaegy.

Krista, one of the prettiest girls in our school, clung to Eren’s right arm, giggling like a fool while he told her some dumbass joke. This, I noticed as I exited the cafeteria with Hanji and Erwin.

Of course, he’d be with the popular group. They always make it really hard for me to talk to him during lunch. It’s practically beyond impossible to enter their clique, as my best friend had helpfully pointed out. And Eren Jaeger was like **the** guy of the school. A little mean, sometimes a jerk. Okay, mostly a jerk. But most girls _and_ guys (including me) crush really, really hard on him.

Plus, he’s never been rude to me, which I guess is kind of a turn on. Or maybe he’s just scared that I’m rabid.

Kind of a bully, **_knows_** he’s hella hot, surprisingly clever and sneaky… so no, not my fucking type, but damn son, I’d tap that. Wonder what kind of jun-

“Hey, Levi!” Eren smiled widely at me as his group walked past. Two or three of his mates looked at Eren questioningly.

“Ga- y.”

Hey. I wanted to say hey. Well fuck you too, brain.

Hanji laughing in the background definitely didn’t make it any better.

Then, Eren fucking started laughing. With those awfully white straight teeth and hopefully not-as-straight spirit. He somehow laughed so lightly and freely with a sort of deep voice. And oh my god, his eyes… _Oh la la tres merci_. An angel. That’s it, he simply _must_ be an angel because that thick laugh was enough to make my heart go doki-doki.

 

Fuck this, I swear I am going to ask him to the dance this week. It’s not ‘me like hot ass’ anymore, it’s ‘me needs hot ass’.

 

 

And I’ll do anything to stop anyone else. Even if that means making Krista fall ill _accidentally._

 

Erwin glanced at me and immediately accused me of thinking something illegal. What in Mary’s sweet virgin ass is he talking about?

 

~~oOo~~

Just as I entered my class, Hanji quickly leaned over and whispered before running away, “I heard Mikasa and Krista are going to ask Jaeger out.”

I know she just wanted me to know cause she’s my friend and not because she wanted me to plot the murder of two girls.

I sat on a random seat and looked around for Mikasa. She’s in Eren’s group, also one of the prettiest girls in school. She’s always been obsessed with Eren. What’s up with that? And Hanji always points out how Mikasa and I are similar in our obsession with a Jaeger. She thinks it’s funny because we’re both Ackermans. It’s not.

First of all, she stares at Eren **_all fucking day_**. It’s so fucking annoying. Ugh. She sort of clings around him all day too, you know… like a sloth clinging to a branch. I’ve occasionally seen Eren yelling at Mikasa to leave him alone. Now that I think about it, I stare at Eren all day long too. I wonder if it’s an Ackerman thing.

Now I’m just imagining Kenny staring at Eren and I can’t get it out of my head.

Anyways, there was Mikasa, walking in with Eren and talking to him. Since we’re both Ackermans, I find it unfair that she has the ability to talk to him while I can only sign him like one of those advanced gorillas. I even make noises like them when ’talking’ to him too.

“Hey, Levi!” Eren cheerfully greeted and sat down next to me. I nodded my head in response. I can’t risk opening my mouth in case a weird ‘word’ comes out _again_.

I blush like a little bitch whenever I look at him so I tried not too but sweet baby Jesus, his scent is impregnating. Our history teacher was taking too long to come so I figured I might as well start making up some pick-up lines. For the person next to me, obviously.

 _If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put U and I together._ Yeah, it’s sappy and I’m never saying it to anyone but still, I smiled at the word play and jotted it down in my book before I forget.

“Why?”

I looked up to see Eren looking at me quizzically with those big bright puppy eyes. I started to panic when I saw that _he_ saw that stupid line and was about to laugh it off awkwardly when he repeated himself-

“Why would you put I and U together? Why?”

I looked at him like he crawled out from my non-existent vagina before replying deadpan, “I like my letters like that.” Note the sarcasm.

Then, Eren’s face lit up and he started rambling excitedly, “Oh jeez, I know, right? I thought I was the only one!”

_Excuse me?_

“People think I’m crazy but I never liked B before W. I want their places to, you know, interchange.”

People like him are the reason people like me need medication.

But he somehow makes his idiocy a slave to his charm. How does he do that?

Then, Eren stopped deadfaced in his rambles and almost immediately, his face turned cherry red. “Oh! YOU a-and I! Oh, I get it!”

Mouth parted like a semi-whore, I gawked at his cuteness. He looked so embarrassed I swear I could see steam rising from the top of his head. Fucking cute.

“Ugh, I even told you about how I like my letters. Jeez.”

We laughed after that. Ha, we laughed _together_. So, my pick-up line didn’t go exactly as I thought it would but hey hey, it works. Score one for Levi. Now all I got to do is to indirectly convince Eren to think of Mikasa as a sister, Krista as a freak and make more time to hang around Eren to eventually ask him out. Man, it’s gonna be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing


	2. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hanji come up with a rather unintelligent plan to get rid of his greatest competition. It does not go well.

“Do you think he likes lemons?”

 

I looked up to see Hanji sniffing a stick of deodorant and then rubbing it on her neck vigorously. We were chilling in the library. Maybe this is why nobody sits next to us at school. Not that I mind though.

Erwin looked up from his book, “I don’t know, Hanji. I thought Moblit likes the smell of lime not lemons.”

“They’ve the same smell, yeah,” Hanji tried to convince herself doubtfully. I rolled my eyes when she started rubbing it on her violently again.

She is so lucky. Moblit is literally so into her that he would still serenade her even if she smelled like piss. Hanji told me once that she talks to Moblit every day on the phone. So I don’t know why she’s freaking out so much over such trivial stuff.

“Hey, Erwin,” I said, not looking up from my book.

“Yeah?”

“Just out of curiosity, who are you going to the dance with?”

Before he replied, Hanji snorted mockingly, “Ha, you know, it’d be pretty funny if you go with that Armin freak. He looks so much like you it’ll look like you’re taking out your cousin.”

I could see Erwin opening and then closing his mouth like a fish.

I joined in the jeer. “Yeah, their eyebrows even match! What do you even do to make them look so… bushy?” Hanji slapped her thigh and we both snickered uncontrollably.

Erwin nervously shifted his position.

“So anyway, who’re ya goin’ with?”

“… Armin…”

 

 

Honestly, I can’t even.

I mean, to go from a glam like me to Armin is just insulting.

 

 

Now that I look back on it, Hanji and I should’ve been much more supportive. We just spent the whole library session talking smack to Erwin about _Armweird_ (Ha, get it? _I’m weird_ ) and why he shouldn’t go with him. I think I remember Hanji even making a small bullet list of Armin’s faults. Erwin’s a pretty tough guy and he just shrugged it off. But he called us ‘jerks’.

Armin’s totally the sore thumb of Eren’s group.

 

~~oOo~~

 

Hanji and I stood leaning near some random door in the hallway, judging the people that would walk past us.

“I don’t get why Jean is so popular.” She earnestly remarked aloud as Jean passes us by.

He seemed to have heard it and glared long at Hanji. He probably thought he was shooting daggers at her but then I shot him one of my darkest looks and growled, “Keep walking, horse-face.”

And he did.

Man, I love it when people do that.

“Hey, you know what we should do?” yapped Hanji out enthusiastically.

“What?”

She excitedly tore a page from her book. I waited in bated breath while she scribbled down something in it. Her smile was eventually getting wider. Before I could even ask her what was going on, she tore the page in two and handed one to me.

“Let’s drop junk mail in Eren’s locker!”

I scrunched up my nose, “Sure.” Then I looked at my paper. In it was written-

 _‘hey hottie, I like your ass. Let’s do shit together sometime. btw #gototheDancewithme”_ and then a lot of xo’s.

“What if he figures out who wrote it?”

“No, he won’t. He’s dumb.”

I smirked, “This is dumb.”

“Everyone likes to mess with their crushes.”

I wanted to laugh with her but then I noticed the _other_ paper. I tried to take a peek, “And what’s written on that?”

At that, Hanji smiled even wider.

_‘Stay the fuck away from my date, doll face. I’d give you the finger but I see you already have two sticking up your cheap ass._

_P.S. I know you hook up with Ymir behind the bleachers._

_< 3 xoxo’_

“What the fuck, Hanji?”

Hanji heaved proudly, “Well, as your best friend, I have decided it’s time for Levi to terminate Eren’s side-hoes permanently for good.”

I frowned, “But-”

“And we hate her.”

I kept quiet for a minute, processing the plan. Krista would bawl her eyes out like the melodramatic bitch she is but she’d keep it bottled up to herself. So, there is no risk of Eren or anyone else for that matter finding out about it. And I **_know_** for a fact that Krista is a two-faced motherfucker whom everyone falls for. And if anyone could ruin my chances of being Eren’s sugar-tits, it’s that asshole.

Hanji looked at me happily, “Oh and we can use my name to sign the note to Krista!!”

I clenched my fists and shot my darkest look to Hanji, “Fuck that. Let’s sign my name underneath it.”

“Now we’re talking.”

“Fuck yeah, give me that note.”

Ugh, Krista’s so stupid. My hate has been seeded deep for 3 years. I used to mildly hate her ever since she and Eren seemed to go all lovey-dovey. Then that fool Moblit had the guts to tell me and I quote: “Maybe you hate her because you feel threatened by her presence. People get upset when someone more attractive than them has a crush on their crushes.”

I won’t go into further details but it ended ugly, _really ugly._ I pushed him. He didn’t really fall but he apologised. He learned his lesson.

Now that I think about it, I don’t think he was very intimidated by my push.

 

Anyway, we dropped the letters. Surely, Krista will now let go of Eren and all that’s left is Mikasa and those other goons. I can easily set myself apart from those idiots and Eren doesn’t like Mikasa very much so the rest is easy-peasy.

I’ll ask Eren out. Easy-peasy-lemon-squeasy.

 

And if he refuses, I am going to go back to France and live there for the rest of my life as a whore under the name Consuela.

 

~~oOo~~

Petra kept talking and talking to me in algebra today so I didn’t even get a chance to even look at Eren who was sitting to my right. To be honest, I really wasn’t paying any attention and was just idly watching her jaw move up and down when I thought I saw someone behind her looking at me. So I focused on the person sitting in the other row. It’s that Krista.

She was staring me directly in the eyes. How dare she? No one, literally no one can do that with me. And she winked at me and smiled before turning away, giggling to her friends.

I threw up in my mouth, I swear. This very obvious signal of hers can only mean that she has read my note. But the main thing is that she fucking disrespects my name. That little blonde fucker. Well, guess what, princess? You’re getting pushed ….by Hanji.

Then she’ll know who to fear in this school.

The bell rang.

I got up and strode over to her bench wearing the darkest frown I could muster. Petra looked confused but she still followed after me.

Krista, instead of running away into the arms of her much more athletic friend, Ymir, ran up to me instead.

Before I could process it, she blushed and smiled shyly, “Yes, Levi.”

“Excuse me?”

Then, she gave me a big hug, “I agree to go to the dance with you!!” I could feel everyone’s eyes looking at us.

 _Oh hell no!!_ I shoved her off and rushed to the Hanji’s class hurriedly. I bumped into something in the doorway. It was Eren. He looked visibly upset. He looked like he wanted to ask me something but I shouted, “Well, excuse _you_.” And ran past him.

Breathlessly, I arrived in front of Hanji.

She stopped deadpan in her walk and stared at me. “This can’t be good.”

Through pants, I manged to say, “Of course it fucking isn’t. We screwed up, Hanji. We screwed up big time.”

 

Hanji and I had a long talk, figuring out what happened and after about 5 minutes, we managed to put the pieces together-

I signed my name under the paper which we were supposed to give to Krista. As per the actual plan. But the universe had decided to fuck me over. Due to a miscommunication, Hanji thought I meant that we should sign my name under _both_ the notes. Which would’ve been embarrassing enough on its own when Eren finds it in his locker. But no. We didn’t just screw up once. We screwed up _twice._ We apparently switched the notes and Krista now thinks that I am asking her out.

“Oh my god, I called my crush a lesbian, Ymir-kissing slut with fingers up his ass.”

“Eren hasn’t had any free classes.”

“What?”

“Since the moment we dropped the notes, Eren hasn’t checked his locker because he didn’t have any free classes.”

“Holy shit, that means we can still fix it!”

“Ooohh mmyy good, Levi, he has a free period now!!”

We dashed through the hallway, pushing past the people. There was Eren standing in front of his locker, talking to Mikasa about something while idly pushing the buttons to open it. As soon as he saw me, he stopped talking and stared. Normally, I would’ve blushed and gone all jelly and stupid. But this was an emergency.

I didn’t even think twice before I shoved him onto Mikasa and yanked his locker open, breaking the lock along with it. Hanji grabbed the note and sighed loudly, “Oh thank God!”

And only then did I realise the consequences of my actions. Eren was still staring at me. But not in the smizing way; instead, he was looking aghast. I had shouted at him earlier and now, I literally threw him to Mikasa and broke his locker. All the while looking like a dishevelled nut-job.

Hanji confidently smiled to Eren and chimed, “Someone has been using Levi’s name and dropping random notes in people’s lockers.”

I nodded my head vigorously and mentally hugged Hanji damn hard. Eren’s mouth formed an ‘O’ shape. I said to him, “Sorry about the locker. I’ll fix it sometime.” That was probably the most logical sentence I had ever said to him.

He shrugged, “No problem. So… you didn’t ask Krista out?” He tilted his adorable head and smiled slyly at me, his gorgeous green eyes glittering mischievously.

_Oh boy… here comes the jelly and the stupid…_

“Neigh-neigh.”

 

Maybe this is my punishment for calling Jean a horse-face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I do not hate either Armin or Krista.


	3. You free tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets invited to Eren's house. Commence Operation Make Levi More Gorgeous Than He Already Is

Last week was kind of a mess. Krista believed us and didn’t stir up any more trouble. Anyway, I think the incident kind of broke her spirit for now cause apparently, she doesn’t feel like going to the dance anymore. But there was a lot of unnecessary drama and shit. So, I’m really looking forward to a relaxing weekend.

The guilt will eventually creep in but for now, I’m just really glad that there’s one less competition.

6 days left till the dance.

I’m not even sure that I’ll be going to this thing though, honestly. It’s _very_ complicated. I mean, I want to go but only with Eren. And I’m not fucking confessing to my crush.  God, it’s so embarrassing just thinking about it. And I go all gooey once I see him. Assuming that I ask him out, what if I go gooey while we’re dancing? Oh shit, I just realised. I can’t even fucking dance.

This is just too much. I’m just gonna go and take a nap.

 

_Tring~ Tring~_

“Huh? Wa-?” I shot up, my mind hazed and clouded. I felt like a dehydrated zombie, which is why you should never take afternoon naps. “Mom! Someone’s calling!” I managed to shout, despite my sore throat.

_Tring~ Tring~_

A muffled voice came from the next room, “Pick it up for me, will you, hon? Mommy’s in the shower.”

I stumbled out of my bed and literally rolled down the stairs when I tripped on the blanket I wrapped myself with.

“Ouch!” I winced when my head banged against the floor on the last step.

I could distinctly hear mom saying, “Are you okay, Levi?” _Yeah, sure._

I picked up the phone and rubbed my eyes, mumbling sheepishly, “Ah…hello… thi- this’… Levi.”  

I could hear some sort of muffled voices on the other end and someone whisper-shouting, “Quiet! Quiet! Shhh!”

Honestly, I’m too tired to deal with Isabel and her bullshit. So, I was about to put it back on the holder before-

“Uh!...-uhm h-hey Levi, It’s Eren.”

I could hear someone on his side mimicking him, “IT’S EREN!!” And then sounds of hitting each other.

“Oh Isabel, fuck you.”

“No no, it _is_ me! Eren!! We sit together in some of the classes, remember?” the person on the other end quipped.

I looked at the caller ID. And my eyes literally went from half dead to shot alive. I could literally feel my stomach drop-     ‘ ** _Jaeger’_**

“Levi? Are you still there?”

In response, I giggled out, “Uh-huh, nyyesss~?” _Oh my fucking god, I giggled. **I giggled**. What’s wrong with mmeeee????_

“ _Oh_ , uh. I’m having a party tonight-”

“Dumbass, it’s tomorrow,” someone whispered.

“Ah right, fudge. I’m… having a party on Sturdy **\- Saturday** night. And it’s kind of like a costume party, no biggie. Soo it’s gonna be super cool and I want you there…”

I think he said some more stuff about whether I could come or some shit, but my useless brain just stopped at ‘I want you’.

“What did one beach say to the other? _Shore_.” I made a gun-click sound with my tongue.

I didn’t wait for his response as I literally smashed the phone into the wall, face fuming. _Why am I like this? Why am I like this? Oh god, why the fu-_

Mom came down the stairs, “Honey? Why is your face all red? And why are you curled up in the middle of the living room?”

I looked at her distastefully. She probably doesn’t even know I’m gay. Huh, I don’t even know if I’m gay. I dated this girl, Annie for 8 months, which is pretty long for a high-schooler. But it kind of just faded away. We haven’t talked in like forever. Huh, we haven’t even broken up. Eh but I guess it’s kinda implied?

Well, what _ever_. I yanked out my iPhone from the charger and sped up to my room, making sure to close the door.

“Hanji, you’re not gonna believe this!” I chattered out happily, plopping down on the bed and squishing my pillow.

“No no, wait, don’t tell me. Lemme guess.” I could hear her shuffling through something and then a thud sound.

“What are you even doing?”

Not bothering to answer my question, she asked, “Is it Moblit?” I mentally head banged myself.

_Moblit. Moblit. It’s always Moblit with her. What’s up with that? Don’t get me wrong, I love that my friend’s in a relationship but please for the love of God, stop. Even I don’t talk that much about Ere- wait, nevermind._

“No, it’s about Eren.”

She hummed, “Did he refuse?”

“What? The fuck, no, Hanji, he didn’t refuse-”

“Gee, alright, don’t get so worked up.”

It’s so hard to not yell at her sometimes.

Taking a large patient breath, I said, “He asked me to come to his costume party tomorrow night. At his house!”

“Whoa, holy shit. Hold up, Levi. I’m coming over.”

And that’s how we ended up in my room. She brought along Petra and Erwin and much to my horror, she brought Armin along. We were actually supposed to discuss my costume but having that blonde brat there made it so damn suffocating, especially since he is Eren’s best friend.

Dragging Hanji into a room, I hissed, “Why did you bring that moron?!”

Hanji viciously hissed back, “What was I supposed to do, huh, Levi? Erwin was making out with him when I climbed to his window.”

Swallowing back my vomit, I gagged, “Ew, don’t tell me _that_.”

We were spitting out hurtful insults at each other (you know, just like friends do) when Armin came up to us, smiling sweetly, “Can I get refill on the tea? It tastes amazing.”

Hanji and I looked at him for like a full minute before I moved, “Yeah, sure.” He isn’t a bad kid really but now, whenever I look at him, I see a very disturbing mental image of Erwin giving it to him hard. _Gag._ I led him into the kitchen and poured out another cup of tea. Armin sat on one of the chairs near the kitchen island.

“Eren expects you at the party, you know.” _Slip. Crash._

“Jesus! Shit- W-what did you say?” I tried to play it cool as I mopped up the spilled boiling tea carefully.

“He doesn’t invite a lot of people. Well, not directly.”

I hummed positively in response as I handed him his tea. A million thoughts were processing through my head and every one of them had Armin as my very supportive wingman. After all, he **is** Eren’s best friend. I wanted to ask him so many things. I just couldn’t figure out how to bring it up. I wanted to ask mainly about stuff like ‘What does Eren say about me?’ ‘Have you, by chance, seen his-’

“So, what are you wearing?”

A bulb went off in my head and I almost wanted to French make out with Armin, “Oh, I don’t know…um… what.. what does he like?”

Armin scratched his head, not suspecting even a tiny thing, “He likes lots of things. Mainly stuff like superheroes, cars, transformers…” He laughed out lightly, “You know, everything a 10-year old would like, haha.”

I pretended to smile and pressured him more, “Any idea what he’s wearing?”

“A cop, I heard. He thinks it’s cool, protecting stuff.” 

I smiled. _Handcuffs. Dear god, I’m so fucking gay._

“He likes cute things though. You know, small, tiny and cute?” He made a gesture with his hand as if to signal I’m short.

I cocked an eyebrow and growled, “What? You calling me tiny?”

I could see Armin was starting to panic when Erwin came in, “God, you two were in here so long. What _were_ you talking about?”

I hopped down from the counter and headed up to my room, whispering bitterly into Erwin’s ear as I passed by, “Your _tiny_ dick.”

 

~~oOo~~

 

I sat on my sofa, swimming through dozens of my old Halloween costumes. Most of them were really crappy, to be honest. A coat and a cap (Sherlock Holmes), something greenish (Elves or Peter Pan, I don’t care) and some others. I mean, I like Halloween for the scary movies, not for candy. As a kid, I never liked going trick-or-treating that much. I liked to stay home and mooch off the candies we keep at home. Much to mom’s annoyance.

Hanji came out from my closet wearing a frown, “Don’t you have anything else?”

I looked up from an old magazine, “No.”

“Jeez, you’re fun.”

When I made no reply, Hanji walked over and plopped down next to me on the floor, “Then we’ve to buy something.”

“We?”

Ignoring me, she continued, “Something petite and cute… cute and tiny… hmm”

I listened to her humming for a split second before flipping another page of the magazine. There was a whole page advertisement for a pet shop or something. Flipping to the next page, I sighed, “I wish I could get a rabbit.”

“Say what?”

I grunted nonchalantly in response. Hanji ripped out the book from my hands earning a distraught ‘hey!’ from me.

“This is it!!”

“I was reading that, you know.”

“A bunny!! It’s cute and tiny, with its little nose and you’re so cute and ti-”

I cut her off, “Bunny costumes scream – hey, what’s up? Let’s fuck.”

Hanji winked at me, “For Eren?”

My face steamed to bright red before I screeched, “ **Shut up**!”

And that’s how I ended up ordering a bunny costume from Hanji’s (shady) ‘guy’ or so she calls. Hanji promised me that it wasn’t one of those revealing sexy types. She said it bent more towards the ‘cute’ side, with ears and a fluffy tail.

I don’t know about the ears but I’m cutting off the tail once that thing gets here. I don’t need people wondering if a cloud was attached to my ass all night long. According to what Hanji said, Armin told Hanji that Eren likes people who acts cute in general. So currently, I am revising the habits of the ‘school cutie’ Krista. She sort of bounces her head around, smiles and makes a lot of weird noises. Not creepy ones like I do, but noises like ah’s and oh’s.

I tried practicing my smile. _Tried._

The rest of the afternoon, I tried out different looks with myself. The only thing it did was to remind me why I should stick to my style. Then I talked with myself in front of the mirror, you know, for conversational purposes. It was actually really beneficial cause I found out that if I laugh too freely, my eyebrows raise up weirdly and I make noises like a pig. I also found out my eyes look cooler when I apply some eyeliner. At the end, I had everything planed out – how I’ll smile, what to talk about, how to approach Eren and pull off the ‘cute’ rabbit look like a boss.

Hell yeah, I’m the boss.

That night, I lathered my face with some herbal fluid mom made. She said my face will glow like a princess in the morning if I keep it on overnight. Ha, I’m a princess.  

I kind of looked like Shrek at the moment though so I Facetimed Hanji. As soon as she picked up, I yelled at the top of my voice, “GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!”

Hanji laughed tensely in return. I looked at the screen for a moment before retorting, “What? Don’t you get it? I have a green face.”

On the other screen, Hanji scratched her head nervously and croaked, “I get it! … hehe… Levi you’ll find this funny…. But umm…”

I stopped goofing around. Taking in a deep breath, I glared at the screen and prepared myself.

“You know that sexy cute bunny costume we ordered?”

“Yeah, the one _I_ paid for. What about it?”

“Well, it came at 6 in the evening today and…”

“That’s great. I’ll pick it up in the morning.”

“Well, it’s not exactly sexy…or high school…ish.”

“What do you mean ‘not high scho-’ _Oh my god_.”

All the strength left my knees as I gazed upon the monstrosity that Hanji was holding up. I must not have done a great job at hiding my shock because Hanji started looking all worried and she tried to console me, “At least it’s cute. Right? Right?”

She was holding up a motherfucking bright pink rabbit jumpsuit. No, Hanji. It’s not **_cute_**.

 

 

~~oOo~~

 

Hanji and I spent all morning trying to fix the costume. The measurements were too big and I looked like I was wearing an oversized onesie pyjama that I occasionally use as a sleeping bed. In other words, it looked absolutely horrifying. 

I bleached the whole suit and put it in the washer for like, 6 hours. Fortunately, the shocking bright pink colour faded to a soft whitish-pink hue which looked less in-your-face. Mom took care of the rest. But the costume proportions were so wrong she practically sewed the whole thing over.

However, I still had a onesie by the end of the day.

Distraught, I looked at the mirror in vain. My hands felt around the costume and I felt my heart sinking. One of the rabbit ears flopped over to the side while the other stayed upright. The hood fell to my shoulders and the fluffy cloth hung around my tiny frame.

Hanji quipped from the other room, “You look cute, okay? So, stop worrying.”

The party was in an hour. I sighed heavily, my hands patting the giant rabbit ears. I look like a freak. Only my whiskers were on point, drawn on by Hanji.

“Oh, and I’ve been meaning to ask you this since morning.”

I turned away from the mirror and looked at Hanji, “What?”

“Why is your face so damn smooth?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hideous costumes + bad memories = this


	4. Yeah, let's go somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Hanji, Levi feels out of his element at Eren's party.

Erwin offered to drive me to Eren’s as Armin had invited him along too. I am not usually a people person in general but as we neared the Jaegers’ house, I grew more anxious that I won’t have anyone to talk to. I don’t want Eren to see me as complete and total loser who has no friends. It’s a pity Hanji didn’t get invited.

Erwin drove as slow as hell. My throat felt dry and I felt the world spinning. _This is bad._ My costume sucks. It’s all Mobilt’s fault really. When I complained to Hanji that I would be lonely at the party, he said, “No you won’t.” I was about to thank him when he continued, “cause your costume’s a total conversation starter.”

Yeah, fuck you too, Moblit, you asswipe.

Hopefully I’ll maybe get to talk about it with Eren. Maybe.

 

“Hey Levi,” Erwin chipped from the driver seat. “Don’t be nervous, everything will be okay.”

I kind of felt like an idiot to have a meat-head like Erwin tell me to calm down. But he was right so I thanked him anyway.

“Erwin?”

“Yes?”

“What do you think about my costume?” I looked into the rear-view mirror to meet his eyes.

He looked back, smiled and then reassigned his vision to the road, “Awesome! I really like the Pink Panther.”

 

_Ah, shit._

~~oOo~~

 

As soon as we reached, Armin came rushing up and kissed Erwin on the cheek. The latter reciprocated by literally eating the other’s mouth. I would have made an obnoxious puke sound but my breath was taken away by the sight before me.

The Jaegers were not just rich. They were filthy nasty downright rich.

“ _That_ is his house?” I said on impulse. I regretted saying it the moment it rolled off my tongue.

Armin laughed, “Of course not. That’s just one of their 5 houses. I know, impressive right?”

I was about to nod when Erwin said, “The only thing impressive tonight is you, sexy.”

And here comes the puke noise.

 

 

As I entered the house, I could literally feel social anxiety leaking into my body. Erwin and Armin were outside doing… whatever they’re doing, I don’t wanna know. So I was left all alone, like a rabbit in a predator party. Oh shut up, I’m good at analogy.

The neon lightings and the bass beats and all those sweaty twerking people made me remember why I stayed home during weekends. I could see 2 or 3 girls who wore a rabbit costume too. Except they were more revealing. Much _much_ more revealing. The noise was so loud I couldn’t even hear myself groan. It was a nightmare. In fact, the house was so crowded I couldn’t even see the walls.

In the midst of all those ‘sexy’ people, I felt out of place. I wanted to go home but then again I also wanted a glimpse of the Jaeger booty. So I stayed and waddled through the room to the food thingies, taking care not to let any strange fluids get on my pink onesie. However, when I reached the tables and saw what was going on, I decided the food wasn’t exactly sanitary.

“Levi? Is that you?” I thought I heard someone calling my name but it was so hard to hear anything besides the noisy music. But when I turned back, I saw Krista.

“Levi!”

_Why is she talking to me?_

“….Krista.”

She was wearing an angel get-up with small white wings and a sparkly pearl mini dress with white heels. What irked me off the most was that she did look angelic. Ugh, she is _so_ pretty.

“Oh my god, you’re, like, so cute!”

I was about to walk away when she started talking, “Let me guess. Let me guess-”

I guess I didn’t want a repeat of Erwin’s Pink Panther so I mumbled, “It’s a rabbit.”

“Aw, you look cute as a button and you’re pink!”

I didn’t know how to reply to that as I just frowned and looked at her in silent rudeness. I wanted to make it clear to her that I can’t stand her. She just grinned back really bright and said, “Hey, come on. Let’s go meet Eren. I’ve just arrived as well.”

To be honest, I didn’t want her to accompany me when I talk to him. She looked like a heavenly being while I looked like a Walmart muppet. Maybe Moblit was right. Maybe I do have low self-esteem around her. After my unwelcome but enlightening realization, I decided maybe I should just go home.

“Pass. I’m leavin-”

“Eren!!”

All that loud noise and the yelling and the all those grinding gradually faded into that background when I saw him. _Him_ , looking like a tanned Greek God amidst the undistinguished unimportant faces of the chaotic masses. Time came to a still as he smiled at me.

His dark blue police uniform clutched around his torso like it was made for him. He wore sexy combat boots and topped the whole look off with a police cap. And he was so _goddamn tall and so… manly._

In the painfully slow motion in my head, he raised his hand and waved at me. So I waved back, taking care to smile the smile I practiced in front of my mirror for god knows how long. In the corner of my eye, I could see someone waving as well.

Still in the slow motion, I turned my head to find Krista waving at Eren. Then time returned to normal as I saw _my_ cop running up to her and raising her. Krista yelped girlishly in surprise, giggling.

I don’t know whether he didn’t see me or just ignored me but after watching him chat so freely with Krista, stroking her hair and whatnot, I didn’t feel like staying any longer.

I know he isn’t mine. I know he isn’t my boyfriend. But still, I felt so hurt. Some people just have it all, don’t they? Popularity, wealth, beauty, stealing other people’s crushes… It’s kind of unfair that I have to compete with someone like Krista.

I turned back and walked towards the front door. I got reminded why I should just keep Eren at a crush-distance. If I didn’t try to be near him, I wouldn’t have seen that nightmarish scene at all. My eyes felt heavy and wet-ish but I felt angrier rather than being sad.

However, as soon as I got within a foot to the door, some people came rushing in. I got shoved into the person behind me; I groaned painfully in return. I could feel the person holding me.

“L-Levi? You’re here?” said a masculine voice.

I rubbed off my eyes quickly, not bothering to look at the person, “Fuck off.” I tried to shrug his hands off.

When he didn’t let me go, I was about to let out a long string of rainbow words then I saw his face. A familiar rugged cop with combat boots.

“E… Ere-?” I could feel a million thoughts rushing through my head, most of them just screaming ‘you told him to fuck off!!!!’

And if I was jealous of the way he treated Krista, it was utter shit compared to how he treated me. He still held me in his arms and in order to hear him amongst the music, he pulled us close. I could feel my face burning and my heart pounding heavily.

He first looked at me and screamed, “LEVI, YOU LOOK SO DAMN CUTEE!!!!”

It almost tore my ear off. I replied, “I can hear you fine.”

“WHHAAAATTT??”

That brainless hottie pulled us even closer. But I don’t think he did it so that he could hear me. He patted my head and felt the rabbit ears with both of his hands, mumbling to himself, “They’re so soft! And pink!”

Then he looked down on my face and smiled lovingly. I almost squealed like a little girl. Only then did I realise I was doing my dazed crazed smile so immediately, I put on my practiced smile.

“It’s so loud in here.”

I nodded shyly in response. My heart was pounding faster than light and I could only pray that he didn’t feel it from how close he held us together. I couldn’t even look at him properly, and kept tugging my hood lower and lower. Even my fingertips were blushing pink.

“Let’s go somewhere quiet.”

He didn’t wait for my response as he grabbed my wrist and led the way, pushing past the people.

I thought we would go upstairs or something. You know, to do…. Uh, _something_. But oh no, Eren was way too pure for that.

As we stepped out into the garden, I felt a chilly wind run up my spine and for once, I felt thankful for my full-body costume. He closed the door behind us and now, there was only the echoic remnants of a pounding music.

He gestured me to follow suit as he sat down on a protruding ledge. I sat beside him, still staring into his majestic eyes. First, he asked, “Are you cold?”

Honestly, I wanted to scream **_yes_** so that he could do some romantic shit like hugging me, for instance. But it was pretty clear that I was comfortable and warm like a human burrito. So I _almost_ said no. But I think I took too long to answer cause Eren’s voice sounded first,

“Well, I am.”

And he hugged me, putting one arm around me and his other hand holding my own. I often break out in nervous cold sweat, so I bit my lip, trying to suck in all my sweat (if that’s even possible).

“Listen, Levi, I want to ask you something.”

When I didn’t reply, he continued, “I know we don’t talk a lot. You’re, like, really quiet.”

Then he laughed a little, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we have a lot of classes together and… I kinda always try to sit near you.”

_Holy fuck, yes, Eren, I do. I do. Marry me._

“I’ve actually had a crush on you since I first saw you.” He paused for a bit and then rambled on, “My friends thought I was nuts. They said that I would never have a chance with someone like you.”

_Someone like me? **Someone like me?** EREN JAEGER HAS A CRUSH ON ME, EREN JAE-_

Then, he turned to me and stared longingly. He frowned and glared at me deeply, his emerald eyes looked so serious. I almost felt pregnant.

“Levi, please date me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooop! Almost forgot today was Thursday.
> 
> I'm smack in the middle of exams rn. So I don't think I'll put up a new chapter next Thursday.
> 
> Update 3-Jan-2019 : I’m swamped with tests and tuitions so I didn’t have any time to write. But I’m not abandoning this fic. New chapters will most possibly be uploaded after March, but no promises 😔


	5. My place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though he is now dating Eren, Levi is still in a crisis.

It was 11:55pm by the time I left the Jaeger residence with Erwin. He had on this really goofy smile which I didn’t want to investigate into further. So, we drove in complete silence.

I could tell that I was cold when I saw myself breathing out puffs of vapour. But honestly, I felt damn nothing. My heart was still pounding like anything and whenever I saw my reflection in the car window, I too had on that same goofy Erwin grin.

 

I am dating Eren Jaeger.

 

~~oOo~~

 

The first thing I saw when I woke up was an angry woman’s face. I got yelled at for like a full 10 minutes by mom for sneaking in late yesterday. But I couldn’t think of anything other than the events of last night.

It was kind of a haze, really. Once Eren asked me out, my mind became so numb. I couldn’t say anything but it’s pretty obvious that I liked him too when I leaned in closer to him, holding his hands.

Then it’s all a blur. I think a kiss was supposed to happen. But that’s when Erwin came in the scene. His hair was messed up and his clothes looked scruffy. That fucking sack of balls didn’t know what was going on so he told me that we should go home because his dad told him that his stupid car should be home by 10. I think that’s when it ended.

Mom’s still mad at me. She somehow missed out on the fact that the costume she spent a day fixing was for a party. It’s not like I drank or anything so I don’t get why she is so upset.

Now that I think about it, I should go and fix up a costume for the dance 3 days from now. Fuck, I’m going with the fucking Jaeger. Oh my gosh, I’m literally going to dance with Eren! It feels so weird thinking about it. But, like, a good kind of weird.

I wonder if we should do a couple costume….

What the fuck am I thinking? That shit’s for 5th graders.

 

I think I’d look cool as Belle though. I make a good fucking princess.

 

 

~~oOo~~

 

“…so yeah, still think Levi can’t talk in front of his crush?” I smiled smugly at Hanji, who was sitting in the middle of my room with a blank expression.

“Well, technically, short-stack, you didn’t say anything.”

I faltered for a second after that rude-ass comment, “O..uh, okay but that, like, totally part of my suave sooo yeah.”

Hanji stretched out her legs and lied down on the floor wearing the same blank expression, “Sure, whatever.”

I was about to reply when she interrupted, “So, are you guys going to the dance?”

Squinting, I stated as a matter-of-factly, “Obviously.” I grabbed her phone and texted Erwin to come over. “You know what? That reminds me. What are you guys going as? I don’t want any costume repetition or shit like that. This is the first time I’m going to dance with my cru– boyfriend.”

She instantly shot up from her lying position with an annoying air of dignity, “Yes, about that. Moblit thinks we shouldn’t participate in such _chivalrous_ youth activities.”

“ _What_?”

Smiling faintly, she tried to look cool and all, fixing her hair. It took forever for her to reply. “Moblit thinks that we should instead spend time with each other instead of doing whatever everyone else is doing. He’s so insightful like that.”

Honestly, does anyone else feel the need as much as I do to shove Moblit’s _chivalrous_ dick down his throat?

“My god, woman, does any of your sentences start without his stupid name?”

“Hey, don’t start with me. Moblit’s insightful, thoughtful a-and…,” she couldn’t seem to find any other praises for her boyfriend, “And Eren’s a dumbass.”

I gasped and shot up from my bed, “Yeah? At least Eren isn’t a nagging bitch. Moblit’s a fucking ugly crybaby.”

I think we were about to get into a fist fight (friendship, amirite?) before Erwin appeared.

“Hey Levi. Hey Hanji,” he cheerfully greeted and sat down at the nearest chair. “What’s going on?”

Both Hanji and I immediately forgot our own differences and started picking on him.

Hanji made a face and nudged Erwin playfully on the side, “I’ve heard stuff about you, Erwin.”

Erwin grew pale and laughed nervously, “H-Hanji, what are you talking about?”

She reached her hand down Erwin’s inner thigh and squeezed it tightly, earning a yelp from Erwin. “Bedroom secrets.”

I sneered, “Oh my god, Erwin’s bedroom kinks. That’s so gross, Hanji. Tell.”

“Hanji, no-”

“Armin calls him ‘Daddy Long Legs’!” screamed out Hanji excitedly.

 

~~oOo~~

 We’re not really on talking terms with either Erwin or Armin anymore. They’re so overdramatic, my god. The last thing Erwin said to us was not to bother him or his cousin anymore.

And also to stop calling Armin his cousin. What? It’s funny.

Anything involving Erwin’s eyebrows is funny.

On the other hand, Hanji told me that Erwin and Armin are going all Prince-and-Princess this year. So that totally rules out me going in an all-out yellow gown.

“Maybe I should put on my mom’s weird green facemask again and go as Shrek,” I said to Hanji as we ate (without Erwin) in the cafeteria. It was Monday. There were no classes as everyone was busy prepping the entire building for a horror-themed dance. The main hall was being decorated with plastic pumpkins and violet drapes.

Hanji hummed indecisively and took a bite out of her apple, “No, Eren should go as Shrek. You know, like a cool handsome Shrek.”

I laughed, “Yeah. His eyes are green-ish anyway. But I won’t look good with Fiona’s red hair”

“What are you talking about? Obviously, you are Lord Farquad, shawty.”

 

Anyways, due to some minor inconveniences, I have decided that my costume isn’t going to be animation themed. That shit’s stupid to be honest.

I’m leaving the decisions to my boyfriend, Eren. _My_ boyfriend Eren Jaeger. Hehe.

 We’ve been talking to each other like all the time. Just today, he looked at me and smiled. It was so romantic. I just wish the others would pay more attention to the fact that I’m dating the hottest guy in school but no, they’re too busy trying to find their dates. Bunch of narcissistic fuckfaces.

I looked to the left and saw Eren and his group entering the cafeteria. Almost half the faces in the room turned to them. It was like a different aura spread out. Eren, Mikasa, Krista, Reiner…., the handsomest faces of the school. And Armin walking alongside them, as if he belonged.

I waved a hand to Eren but he didn’t see. I didn’t blame him though. There was a lot happening around him. They were all laughing, tripping each other, punching at times and making a lot of noise. I don’t know why but whenever I see Eren with them, I can literally feel my anxiety choking me.

“Fuck, is that Daddy Long Legs?”

As soon as I heard Hanji, my head whipped back and saw Erwin sitting at the popular table, laughing at whatever stupid shit the whole group was laughing at. That stupid meat-headed traitor. They were chanting ‘kiss’ ‘kiss’ over and over again. Then Armin gave him a peck on the cheek. In the background, Hanji just said, “Ew.”

“You guys are so cute!” Krista’s shrill girly stupid fuckvoice followed the kiss, “Couple goals!!”

I’m so pissed at Erwin. I mean, like, after you yell at your friends for absolutely no reason, you are supposed to repent and then stay sad.  You’re not supposed to laugh a-and fucking hang out with other people’s crushes. It’s totally rude. Like, what did Hanji and I ever do to him?

“Eren coming. 1 O’clock,” Hanji mumbled quickly before walking away.

I didn’t even have the time to react.

 

“Hey, Levi.”

I looked up to see his stupidly gorgeous face. He kept a hand on my chair and the other on the table. His brown locks all messy, his hideously green eyes practically piercing through me. The light shining conveniently behind him made him look like a God. He’S sO hOt, fuck me.

“Can I sit?”

I nodded quickly. But like, not too quickly because I don’t want to look thirsty and not too slow ca- stop thinking, dammit.

He sat opposite to me, cupping his god-like face with one of his hands and just… staring at me. I couldn’t even look at his face, let alone his eyes. My eyes darted around to look at something _else_. _Why am I so panicky?!_

“Thanks, doll.”

My heart literally crashed and stopped working and I could feel my brain turning to mush. I breathed out heavily in response. Don’t ask me why, okay. I just prayed damn hard that he didn’t notice my antics.

“I was thinking about that dance, you know. About all that costume stuff.”

I sipped my juice pouch, trying to play it cool.

“Eren.”

I don’t know why I said his name. I just did.

Shit, I had his full attention now. His eyes looked up at me expectantly and his eyes literally lit up. If he had a tail, it be wagging.

I just looked at him, not knowing quite what to say. I was mentally trying to piece together a sentence… _any_ sentence to break the tension.

His expression changed and he put up a hand to his cheek, smirking.

“Damn, Levi, you are so cute.” He smiled warmly before he held my hand.

“I was thinking of, you know, Marvel. I love their movies,” he continued, squeezing my hand. “Maybe Deadpool and Spidey?” He paused for a second then added, “I already have their costumes, by the way so like….?”

“Sure.” I replied, kind of proud of myself for saying ‘sure’ instead of some stupid pun about a sea beach.

“I’ll have it mailed to you. Anyways, could you give me your phone number? I don’t have it.”

“Oh! Uh… yeah, sure.”

I blushed when I saw his home screen. The picture was me in that stupid pink panther shit. I internally screeched.

“I hope you don’t mind.”

“Is okay.” I replied, typing in my number. _Is okay…. Who says that?_

“Cool, thanks.”

He moved his seat right next to mine and asked, “Do you have your phone?”

“Yeah, why?”

I placed my phone in his outstretched hand.

Putting an arm around me, he called my phone before I could stop him.

Panic rose up in me and I instantly yelled, “Wait, stop-”

 

And across that stupid iPhone screen, there appeared the dreaded words-

 

 _Futurehusbando     calling….                                           _2:09 pm

 

The background image just had a zoomed-in picture of me deliberately smiling like a pervert, courtesy of Hanji.

I felt my heart sinking and my face burning up.

Eren looked at the screen for a few seconds before looking up at me with a slightly cocky grin.

“I see you already have my phone number.”

He handed back my phone to me. I kept looking down mostly because I wanted to faceplant myself into the tile floors.

“Well, anyways, I have to get going. I’m sorry but the principal told me to come down to his office like two hours ago so yeah. I promise I’ll call you later.”

He grabbed my face and planted a soft kiss to my forehead before smiling brightly, “Wait for me after school! I’ll drive you home, okay?” He paused for a moment and looked back, “You’re so cute.”

 

 

After he left, I groaned and felt a hand on my back, patting me.

“Damn Levi, you are one unlucky son of a bitch.”

“I know, Hanji. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.. i updated before March. just goes to show you i can't be trusted with deadlines T-T  
> it was so hard to write Eren.
> 
> next update after a two months, probably. state exams are a bitch.


End file.
